


Crosses

by Thrawn



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Catholic Social Teaching, Chaste story, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gay Elsa, Gen, Lesbian Elsa, Modern Royal AU, Sisterhood, Temptation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gift of charity to those who deal in one way or another with same-sex attractions and to those who deal with them.<br/>It is designed to function as a 'supply port' of a sort for all of my neighbors, thereby perhaps teaching me both mercy and charity.<br/>This is inspired by the theory I personally disagree with about "Frozen" that Elsa's supposed to be gay, and is a "What if" story- dealing with what she'd have to do to behave herself. Rest assured, she's a heroine in this one, despite her sexuality.<br/>Please read, review/comment, and enjoy.<br/>Modern Royal AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entry 1.): A Glorious Day

**Author's Note:**

> Story Author’s Notes: THIS is NOT a support for homosexuality, there NEVER will be one of those from me! This is, however, a support for homosexuals who Oppose their flesh’s desires, and an advocation for that (opposition of their flesh’s desires), and an effort to reach out to those humans who are tempted towards same-sex attraction.
> 
> This is a little different, as Elsa is both a Christian and a gay woman here, that is her direction of temptations, but it is like the play “Camelot” as she won’t act up or out on her desires.
> 
> How does this happen, that someone has such an attraction? Possibility one: in the womb- if this is the case, these people are innocent, possibility two: mere temptation- if this is the case, almost every case the temptation is chosen by a tempter and the matter is far from the person’s fault, possibility three: abuse- some evidence indicates that such people were abused by a trusted elder early in the person’s life, if this be the case, this is again hardly the person’s fault, possibility four: indulging in filth (impurity)- if this is the case, and rarely it seems to be, this alone is the person’s fault… and we cannot truly know how this comes about. I recommend gentleness.
> 
> This is a modern royal AU with a twist. Please read, review/comment, and enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s Notes Beginning Chapter 1.): This tale is a gift to those who have such an attraction, and to those who have to deal with them, the title “Crosses” depicts the religion more than likely to be the heroine’s (Elsa) religious beliefs: Catholicism, and its teaching on what this attraction is: a cross for those with that desire. Sometimes it is easier to bear, and sometimes it is far harder to deal with. This will always be the case, but it is the sexual and/or romantic acts that are forbidden- just as if the person falls in love with someone married to another person. They have to say “No.” to themselves, and sometimes it is hard, but it is wise to do.

**_By James Carmody._ **

** A Frozen Modern Royal AU **

**Disclaimer:** _I own neither of the series I am drawing upon for this tale; the only one in the public domain is the Bible, of which the book I am crossing it over with is probably Genesis. This is just for fun, and I will not accept a single red cent for this tale, please enjoy._

**Summary:** _A “What if” tale, regarding a rather surprising error (in my eyes), but an interesting one involving an idea mentioned to me about Elsa sort of ‘flirting’ with her sister at her coronation party. This is NOT running that idea down; on the contrary, this is to say “If Elsa is like that, here’s what she’d have to do to be good.”- and this is story is a gift to those who deal with- in either themselves or others they love- the cross of same-sex attraction,,, it is meant to be a ‘supply base’ of sorts for people to be good. Further summery is inside. This is sort of Elsa’s adventures and a journal of sorts._

**Pairing:** _Anna/Kristoff (romantic). Elsa/Anna (friendship), Bishop of Arendelle/Elsa (Mentor/Student) Elsa/OC (Somewhat unwilling)._

**Characters:** _Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Bishop of Arendelle, various other characters, and if there is a villain, it is the Devil (that’s the Biblical Crossover)._

**Chapter 1.): Entry 1.): A glorious day.**

Elsa was lying in her bed, thinking in the early morning light of this wonderful summer day as she started to become alert- she had just had the officially creepiest dream of her twenty-five years of life! Oh, this dream had started out all right- in it she was hostessing a friend of hers, a noble-woman by the name of Susan, that had been how the dream started, and Elsa had been smiling about this; when things got a little too close for comfort for the young queen. At that time, Elsa and Susan were seated on Elsa’s couch and having a hot drink for each of them, when it suddenly got to be about evening and she found herself kissing Susan! This was creepy for a number of reasons: 1.) Elsa knew Susan and Susan’s husband, a fellow named William- hence she knew this dream had delved into the realm of adultery! 2.) While Elsa liked Susan, and found her to be both attractive and gorgeous, she didn’t _want_ to like her _that_ way! 3.) Elsa was basically Susan’s boss. 4.) Elsa was brought up Christian, Catholic actually, and she well knew that even looking at another woman with lust is adultery!

                Actually, Elsa had been slightly mistaken as to what she had done, and the state of her young soul- she didn’t commit adultery, that also requires consent to the (in this case) thoughts or desires she had in her young noggin, and to be perfectly blunt, she had tried to fight back as soon as images of the two young women kissing entered the young queen’s head and she recognized what was going on- it was like a bad TV show that you can’t turn away or stop watching, and I mean a morally bad one- she did **not** want those thoughts in her head! Frankly as Elsa of Arendelle woke up and remembered this bad dream, she started to panic.

                Elsa was officially scared about what had happened. She didn’t know the state of her immortal soul, but she definitely did know that this dream was **_not_** a good one for her to be having. All of her life, the young royal had been slightly attracted to girls, she didn’t hate or even dislike guys- not in the least, but she just couldn’t see herself as a wife to any one of them. Here’s where the conflict came in for her: Elsa was prone to the ideas of the modern group known by the innocuous name of “Pride”, but this was a disturbing situation for the young woman- she also didn’t want to kick Christ out of her heart, and even willingly wanting to have sex and saying yes to this desire outside of marriage is just the sort of thing that would do it. She also knew that marriage is only inter-gender. In her younger years, Elsa had firmly promised that she would prefer to stay a virgin throughout her entire life rather than to transgress the 6th Commandment, and its line that forbids any kind of sexual deviancy in behavior.

                When Elsa was a little girl, her reaction to her attraction to other girls was to throw herself into her schoolwork- basically to crowd her sexuality out of her mind, and largely it had worked. The young female didn’t give herself time to be involved in such misbehavior. Some days were worse than others, though… and Elsa had no desire to get into bed with a guy.

                Today was a glorious day for yet another reason: Anna and Kristoff had been dating seriously for almost a year, and were about to announce their engagement to their country! If everything went well; Elsa would soon have a brother by marriage! This was a source of joy for the young queen- besides the reality that she loved Kristoff as a sister would. Let’s face it, Elsa knew Kristoff was a good man, and Elsa knew that he’d keep Anna safe. Sure, in her panicked state of mind, she had reacted badly to him coming in to visit her. Elsa was scared then, she thought she was a monster, so to keep her neighbors safe, she had bolted… to make matters worse, this had happened just after her Coronation- and as a result of a huge (and sadly, very public) catfight with her younger sister, Anna. Elsa had always been the more dignified one of the two sisters, whereas Anna was the more athletic one of the two- always hiking, running, swimming, she loved to engage in sports, and was extremely fond of taking part in Track and Field. To their benefit, the catfight amounted to nothing more than vocal matters- some angry words between them that they should never have said, hurt feelings and the like, then in an effort to stop Elsa from walking away and shutting her out again, Anna had pulled off Elsa’s left glove- not knowing that these gloves served a ‘security role’ in her sister’s mind to some degree- and the new queen panicked and used her ice-making telekinesis to push her kid sis away. Next, fearing that she was now a hazard to her friends, family, and neighbors, the new queen had ran away crying. Unbeknownst to her: this gift of God to change the weather had caused her to really hurt her people.

                Yet again, Elsa had to remind herself that Anna didn’t know at that time that these gloves served as a ‘medicine’ of a sort for the young woman… this treatment goes back to when Elsa was eight- and young Anna had been hurt by Elsa’s gift during a play session at about midnight in the throne room of Arendelle’s Castle Palace. Elsa had been so upset about hurting her five year old sister that she had screamed for help. Their daddy was not too happy to find out that they’d been playing in this way- he didn’t like them to be doing this- it looked to him that they were playing in bad ways, but his daughter was hurt- and help for this was well beyond their father’s hands. That was when Elsa had met the Trolls. Elsa owed a debt of honor to a kindly old Troll “Cleric” of a sort, a fellow named “Pabbie” (Called “Grand Pabbie” by his neighbors), because it was he that had saved her sister’s life. That night, Elsa had talked to their daddy at a very late hour and he showed her some special lady’s gloves. They were pretty, and he, in a very friendly tone, told her that these were “magic gloves” and that they’d help her to control her ability- no longer did she need fear hurting Anna, with these on and a saying he would teach her, she would be able to control her ability. This saying was to form a sort of meditation she would indulge in regularly- whenever she became upset or afraid “Control, Don’t feel” she was to repeat for as long as that “mob” besieged her brain with fear. It kind of became a bit of a prayer for the young woman- combined with a “mission statement”.

                It was only after Anna threw herself in front of Hans when he was about to murder her that she truly found out how to control herself, and oh was Elsa overjoyed to ascertain how to show chaste love to her family and neighbors- including friends! It took her a few years to actually and completely forgive her family for all the years of separation from her own little sister and playmate, but by now she had come to realize that she was being protected, and allowed to develop a true affection for her sister, instead of some kind of perverse infatuation- which would only lead to something akin to incest. Elsa loved Anna, but NOT like **_THAT_**! The idea of being Anna’s lover greatly disturbed and disgusted the young queen… it wasn’t that the two of them were girls; it was that they were **_sisters_**! Incest, rape, and now that dream-turned-to-nightmare of last night profoundly disgusted the young woman.

                Elsa did some thinking, and decided to head to the beach today, and try to get in some reading there, she had a favorite book she was working on, a classical romance novel named “Pride and Prejudice” that she was working on reading, besides, maybe that would help her to brush aside that disturbing dream the woman had had regarding another woman she knew from her job. Elsa really had no desire to pressure Susan Hornswaddle into any kind of date, and besides, since Susan is straight, wouldn’t that amount to a form of sexual harassment- and possibly from there rape?! Elsa was profoundly scared of what her sexuality would do to her: Turn her into a pervert who procures sexual favors from her subordinates?! That alone is enough to render her a subject (inhabitant) of Gehenna! Not to mention it would also be adultery too! Elsa was fairly frightened about the entire matter, she wanted with all of her heart to be a good girl, despite her anger over her situation and her coping mechanism of singing, and the song she had made “Let it go” regarding her feeling betrayed by her Creator in regards to her gifts and sexuality- that hurt! Elsa still didn’t want to engage in marital infidelity- or to make someone else do so, that would be inherently immoral!

                Elsa would really rather live a life of virginity than to engage in some kind of sexual misconduct, but one thing that confused and hurt her was that nearly everybody else’s sexuality went the other way. She loved her neighbors, but didn’t understand why this worked out this way for her- was she damaged in some way? This suspicion kind of hurt her feelings, but remembering the rampages of the Soviet Union in the early and mid Twentieth Century that she had studied in World History had taught her to refrain from avoiding unpleasant thoughts- the absolute worst thing that could happen to her was to have an enemy army at her doorstep because she refused to listen to warnings., then all she would be left with is the reminder that “I brought this upon myself by refusing to listen to what was going on at my boarders.” Over and over and over again, as the enemy’s rocket artillery pounds on her door to gain entry for their forces who will loot, and if the case is a resurgence of the USSR, likely murder her, as well as robbing her country of everything they can use in their society- then taking away large numbers of Arendelle’s citizens to use in their slave-labor camps!

                This, she had learned from the Bishop, a fellow named Robert, is the case in regards to Perdition wanting her soul, and what it would want to do to her soul. “There are many analogs to this kind of spiritual warfare in literature” he was saying to her a while ago “one of the best is from a novel I read titled “The Truce at Bakura” by Kathy Tyers- and the depiction of the Ssi-Ruuvi Imperium- how it operates and whatnot.” Fr. Robert went on to describe the methods to her and to relate how this applies to Meta-physics- a course that Elsa had found intriguing. She had liked the idea of improving her mind’s functioning, and learning how to determine her soul’s state of being was fascinating to the very young woman. Elsa had been about Eighteen at that time- it was shortly after the incident at the Coronation party and just afterwards. But however, to retain her sanity, Elsa had to avoid obsessing over her work or her other matters- such as the defense of her soul. How could she if she might have already screwed up by leading herself into an act of sexual misconduct?

                Elsa got dressed for the beach, she didn’t want to wear her best dress- no desire to get that beautiful thing ripped or covered with sand, and thereby getting sand inside the fibers of the clothing- no, she put on her pale blue bikini, her pants and a practical outside blouse for hiking to the shore, next, some sandals, grabbed her swim-bag, put her underwear in it, as well as her novel in a separate pocket, and her beach-blanket. Next she got her towel rolled up and placed it in her bag. She then made a silent prayer that Fr. Robert would show up, so she could talk to him about something in her situation. Elsa then set her hair loose- no desire to have it need to be more difficult to wash than necessary to get the sea-salt out of it when she cleans herself afterwards. Long hair is beautiful, of that there is no doubt, but it was also a pain to have to clean, and it takes forever to dry. She made sure that her beach-bag had room in it for her cloths, and then she headed down to the shoreline to hang out and rest, as well as play in the sun for a while- trying to forget about that utterly disturbing dream. The most frightening thing about this dream was the fact that she liked it- mainly the kissing in it! Elsa also lived near enough to walk to the beach, which is what she decided to do today.

                It wasn’t that the liking the kissing that frightened her, it was that she knew this woman, Susan Hornswaddle was married. Oh, Susan was beautiful to look at, and she was slightly attracted to Mrs. Hornswaddle, but the thing that most disturbed the young queen was the fact that this dream amounted to adultery- with the possibility of abuse of power, hence bordered on some kind of forced make-out session (that would not be entirely consensual)… to be blunt, Elsa wondered if in her mind she had raped Susan!

                This idea scared Elsa big time! She didn’t want to be a rapist- she didn’t even ask her Creator to make her with an attraction to other girls! To say that Elsa was concerned would be an understatement of unparalleled proportions. The young queen was terrified of what she feared she had done!

                When Elsa reached the beach, she entered the changing area for women, entered one of the changing stalls, put down her bag, removed her pants and casual blouse _“Casual but durable- both pants and blouse.”_ Elsa thought with a happy smile, she hated it when her cloths came apart in the wrong places, and these were unlikely to do that, and placed them into her beach-bag. Next she opened the doorway and, taking her blanket out of the bag; she zipped the bag up and headed to go to the ocean to enjoy the view.

                Just then, her cellphone rang, it was Anna. As Elsa picked the machine up, and pressed the speaker part, she found out that Anna was concerned about her, so she invited her kid sister to come to the shore for most of the day with her- just to be a friend.

                That’s what Elsa wanted to be: a friend. She also couldn’t really understand why some people seemed to hate her for what seemed to be, in her mind, her desires- for the record, she too hated her desires towards other women sometimes… other times it just seemed to be a fun activity. According to Fr. Robert, it was those times that these thoughts were most dangerous, for the person is least likely to resist.

                Elsa picked a spot to sit down and read, set up her beach blanket, her shade she had also brought, and sat down to read her novel, looking around every half-hour to see if her sister or the bishop she prayed would be available to answer her questions- she didn’t want to bother him, but she _was_ frightened by what had happened in her head. She also wanted to have some time with her friends.

 


	2. "A Needed Lesson in Ethics"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa, hanging out on a beach to relax, finds out something to her happiness about what had happened in the last chapter.   
> Note: this chapter is divided into at least two parts, due to what happens in it.

**Chapter 2.): A Needed Lesson in Ethics.**

**Beginning Chapter 2 Author’s Notes:** _People, Elsa didn’t do wrong in the last chapter; she just believes that she did. Her recognition of her physical beauty is not evil, but her reaction to the thought invasion that occurred in her head is indeed proper- she fought back as if a bear had entered her home and was attacking her! That’s how it came across to her: as if she had to fend off a bear from her home that was after her._

 

                Elsa looked around every fifteen minutes or so as she sat on her beach blanket to read her novel. She had reached about a third to two-fifths into the story when she spotted Fr. Robert, seated on a raised part of the beach’s facilities in a chair. Quietly, Elsa got up, put her bookmark in her novel, placed the novel in her beach-bag, and, making sure to don her practical, playtime sandals, gently walked in the direction of her pastor, intending to make up for what she’d done wrong- or thought she had done wrong.

                She had her sunglasses up, in her hair, and she carefully walked to the raised porch where Fr. Robert was enjoying himself, praying he would have the time to hear her out, at least. This was, all in all, turning out to be a perfect day for her: a chance to make up to her Creator for something she *believed* was sinful, and a nice day to take as a break from such ideas that would threaten her immortal soul.

                As she walked up the steps, the twenty-five year-old monarch realized her pastor was looking out over the sea. Once she reached the platform’s main level, she coughed quietly, into her right fist, with her left hand holding her bag; intending to get his attention so she could see if he had time to hear her case, as it were, for the sacrament of Confession is also a trial of sorts. This was one truly unusual setting, but just about anywhere is possible, provided a priest is there; that much had been made clear in CCD classes at the very latest to her during her childhood.

                When he turned around, still seated down, he saw her standing there waiting to speak to him, head down, nervous or ashamed about something personal, deeply personal. “What is it, my child?” he asked her.

                Simultaneously to his question she asked him if he’d be willing to hear her confession- so it took a moment of thinking to straighten out what exactly had been asked by the other for each.

                After a moment’s thought, he realized exactly what she was asking him, and motioned her to approach. She sat down across from him on a bench built into the fence around the raised dais, and began to tell him what had happened. “…I believe I had lustful thoughts…” he wasn’t just her pastor, he was also a teacher of hers, and knew of her orientation- still, this was a start, and took him back for a moment, horrified.

                Fr. Robert asked her to elaborate without tempting herself if at all possible; and Elsa explained that in this weird dream she was a hostess to her friend, Susan Hornswaddle and Susan’s husband, William. “Then the dream, or whatever you call it, got frighteningly intimate: Father, we were kissing.” Elsa explained, using the traditional title for a priest to address her bishop. Her reasoning was thus: after being a guy, a bishop is first and foremost a priest- and it was that function she needed now, that function of a cleric: to pass judgment and repair her soul if damage was done to her spirit. _“Literally “spirit” here- that’s what a soul is.”_ Elsa thought to herself.

                “I see” Father Robert said in reply, and then continued “and how much did you consent to this kissing in your mind that was going on?” It was clear that he asked because he needed to know.

                “That part was creepy, it got worse, though” Elsa explained “in this dream, or sort-of dream- I was awake the whole time- I went to bed with her, and that *really* freaked me out… I liked the hostessing, though.” Elsa told him. “The kissing, however, between myself and somebody else’s wife, was creepy and I didn’t like it one bit.”

                “Did you act on this in real life, or was this merely a daydream of sorts?” Fr. Robert asked.

                “No! I didn’t even like this daydream; besides the hostessing of the couple, that is.” Elsa explained, scared she had violated some of the 10 Commandments; specifically numbers 6 and 9: “Thou shall not commit adultery”, and “Thou shall not covet thy neighbor’s wife.”

                Fr. Robert smiled in spite of himself, he knew now what was going on: this was a particularly nasty temptation, but Elsa had reacted, according to what she’d told him, like she would if a polar-bear had entered her house and went after her: she ran to her kitchen in her head to get hard objects to throw at the beast that was trying to do her harm- she had done no wrong in this case… it was just a strong temptation for her.

                From what Elsa had told Fr. Robert, it was abundantly clear to him that she had not consented at all to this thought of romantic/physical intimacy with somebody else’s wife; that thought had been forced into her head, apparently by an evil spirit, so he re-directed, or had re-directed the matter into counseling instead of reparation, which she was not in dire need of to something she clearly needed. But it was also abundantly clear to him that she was *trying* to be a good girl, so he chose to help her as best he could.

                Fr. Robert told her “First of all, in the case you told me, you did no wrong, my child, this matter you described to me is merely a temptation, you did not sin in that case.”

                Elsa began to object, opening her mouth to protest- she genuinely felt as though she had done something truly horrible, and it would have been truly horrible, except she refused to go along with it!

                When he saw her open her mouth to protest, he raised his left hand, palm out, as a sign she should be silent and let him finish, and she respectfully closed her mouth, however upset she was about this whole horrible thing.

                Elsa was really scared, however, and quite upset; but she put a phenomenal effort to prevent a weather condition from resulting due to her mood, and happily she prevented a drop in temperature, but she was still hurting due to this bizarre daydream that had upset her- religion-wise. She was frightened for her virtue, and didn’t want to give in at all to this wicked desire to “make love” to another woman!

                She really felt like there was something demonic in her- and didn’t understand why this desire was so deeply rooted in her personality… that’s how she felt, anyways.

                “Do not worry any more on this; this was not a sin on your part, my child, this was not a sin on your part, it was merely a temptation, and most likely an attack on your mind to get you to misbehave in other ways.” Fr. Robert explained.

                “So I’m innocent of this?” Elsa asked, astonished.

                “My child, you did not commit adultery in your heart at all, you were merely very badly tempted.” Fr. Robert explained. It was clear to him that she’d reacted as if this temptation were a polar-bear that had gotten into her home and was coming after her to consume her: she ran to get something to fight it off and then tried to stand her ground once she knew she could- this was heroics on her part, not wickedness.

                Elsa was now happy to know that she hadn’t misbehaved, but she was also concerned, very concerned, about something: why do so many people see gays as sexual villains, especially when so many of them try so hard to behave themselves and really do conduct themselves according to Natural Law? This bugged and puzzled her; while she’d never agree to act up on her desires, she just didn’t get the argument of, as it seemed to her, gay equals sexually active and immoral. She comprehended the fact that same-sex *acts* are immoral, but the *actions* don’t equal the *people*, do they? This had puzzled her for a long time.

                After they had talked this matter over for a bit, calming down Elsa’s really cross feelings at this point- she did not like to think that she was inherently evil, something he had helped her to calm down about- he told her not to give this matter any more thought. How this happened was that at the time in the conversation between them, she had shown him that she was profoundly unhappy, basically by crossing her arms over her chest and she folded her legs, left over right, and frowned- mostly about the impression that anyone who’s into same-sex attraction is considered bad by definition. He helped her to understand that it’s only the *behavior* that’s immoral, not the *people* by definition. “If, after all, it were the people” he’d explained “then God’d have made them bad by design, and He doesn’t make anything inherently offensive to Himself, so that’s clearly nonsense.” Fr. Robert had explained to Elsa. This calmed her down- understanding that it’s the *desire* for physical intimacy intra-gender that’s so offensive to God, and *not* and I mean *NOT* the people with that desire; she was immensely reassured to be reminded that she is one of God’s daughters, and that her efforts to adhere to His laws adhere her to Him in a particular way that is beneficial to both of them.

                She was only told to meditate on this little reminder by him when she is able to spare the time, and to enjoy this particular day. He suspected that whatever wicked spirit had attacked Elsa’s mind earlier on today had intended to drive her into a state of despair by making her give up hope of behaving herself

 

To Be Continued…

 

**Chapter 2 End Author’s Notes:** _This chapter will be split into two different parts, possibly more… don’t worry. I’d very much like to hear what my readers think of this story. Yes, Elsa’s a heroine in this, but one with a significant difference- that’ll show up in the next chapter; but this is about the fine lines between what’s best called “immoral affections” and true compassion being shown._

_Yes, this is almost all about her daily life, the temptations she runs across, but there will be fun had by her; don’t worry- I’m going to be very fair to her, and I think you people who read my works will like chapter 2 part 2._

_Don’t give up hope and please do continue with reading… there will be good coming out of this; I can sense it even now._

_Thank you for your support thus far, all those who have supported me in this, sincerely._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes, End Chapter 1.): Elsa got something very simple very wrong here: make no mistake: she didn’t sin, if she had, her offense would have been in the matter of her desiring to continue with that evil thought, she fought back as hard as she could to that invasion… and as for the Tempter who attacked her that night: Lucifer simply cut his losses and decided to leave her to panic and think she is evil. If Elsa had decided to take delight in this wicked thought, she would have done wrong. The next chapter will deal with that lesson.
> 
> Further descriptions of characters will come out later on in the story, including the characters of William Hornswaddle and his wife, Susan. They are also friends of Elsa’s.
> 
> What Elsa’s confused about is the teaching in Christianity and the branch of Judaism that recognizes Jesus of Nazareth as the Messiah is this teaching of His: “If you so much as look at a woman like this with lust in your heart, you’ve already committed adultery with her.” That refers to the kind of lust that says “I don’t care what you want, I will do this with/to you.” That basically amounts to rape… and the reality that this must be consented to, otherwise the thought is merely a temptation.
> 
> Please enjoy, and please tell me what you think.
> 
> This story is a gift of charity, not designed to make me feel better about myself, but designed to make me actually be better (as in more charitable) and to supply the efforts of those who deal with same-sex attractions to be resupplied as a gift from me to all of them individually.


End file.
